Christmas Greetings
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: Greetings from the cast of yyh.My Christmas fic for this year.I'm off next week so pls enjoy it.To all of you out there, Merry Christmas! May God be with you always.I'm not Christian but my mom is...


Yu Yu Christmas Greeting

...

Hello, I'm Urameshi Yusuke. Koenma's spirit detective. I'm here to say Merry Christmas! What I'm doing at Christmas? Well...I think it's just a hang out with team. I doubt that mom would cook me something good. I think I'll head to Keiko's or Kurama's. Their moms can cook up a treasure. Boy, it would be great! Maybe I should invite everyone. Yeah...oh. Even though our show has ended but we won't stop entertain you all over again. Please don't get depressed on a lovely day!Bang!

...

Hey there, Kuwabara Kazuma here. I'm here to say how good it is to celebrate Christmas with your family and friends. It's great if your sis doesn't kill. I like to spend time with my friends especially my queen, Yukina-chan! I know you people don't like me very much but get used to it damn it! I defeated the elder Togurofor heaven's sake! Anyway, let's get to the mainpoint. Merry Christmas from me, Kuwabara Kazuma!

...

Good day, I'm Minamino Shuichi. It's a pleasure to be here to greet everyone who has been watching us. I didn't thought that our show would be popular. Thanks for watching. It was quite hard that kaa-san didn't know much about me being Kurama. I cared for her but I'm not sure...if it is alright for her not to know? She would find out eventually. It's Christmas...I can't believe it's here. I have to be on my way to buy some presents for everyone. Yusuke invited everyone to my house. I wish Yusuke would think twice before inviting everyone to my house. At least kaa-san got the cooking covered. If she's happy then I'm happy. Oh...I forgot something. Merry Christmas ladies and gentleman.

...

Hn, why do I have to be here? It's just a greeting of some ningen holiday. Why should I care? I'm a demon not a human. Ningen holidays had nothing to do with me. I didn't came here on my own will. That fox just had to dragged me here. Hn, I could have kill him if he didn't use his darn plants. I can't escape from here. If I move closer to the exit, his plants would attack me. Maybe I should try with this technique. "Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha!"

...

Good day, I'm Koenma from Reikai, not a toddler! I really don't like when people call me toddler that's why I use my teenage form this time. It's suitable. Hiei just wrecked a room. Lucky my interviewing room is far from his. If not, I would be crispy Koenma. *shivers* Yusuke should be coming for missions. He always say no. My Christmas wish is for him to say yes to every mission. I also would like a kiss under a mistletoe. Ladies, I'm here if you're looking for a date. Merry Christmas everyone!

...

Hello Botan here. Koenma-sama's interview is quite short. I guess it must have cut short. Anyway, Koenma-sama and I are heading to Kurama's house for a party. I wonder if Hiei is going to be there. I love Christmas! It's been a while since I celebrated Christmas with a lot of people. I can't wait! I just can't wait for the party! I'm going to the party early so I can help Shiori-san with the cooking. The girls and I planned this since Yusuke told us about it. Of course Kurama wouldn't be there, he's busy buying our presents. Oh I just wish he could get me something that helps me to keep Yusuke and Keiko-chan together. Heh...it's better like this! I'm dancing with the music. It's just lovely. Alright! I think my turn is over. Merry Christmas everyone! Remember your favourite female character Botan-san!

...

Good day, I'm Yukimura Keiko. You may know me as the naggy one, the weak one and the annoying one than Botan. Well, I don't like that quite a lot. If you love me, well...I just hope you're more responsible than Yusuke. Yusuke always gives me a headache. I'm more like a mother to him. I think not. I fell in love with Yusuke. If he goes on a mission, I want him to tell me about it before he left. I was so worried about him. I really wish that Yusuke would live for me. He's my...he's my...I can't say it. Botan-san came up with a plan of helping Shiori-san for the party. Well, she's a busy woman. At least she's strong. I want to be strong like her. She lost her husband while Kurama-kun was young. Yet, she manages to get a recovery. She falls so many times but she always get back up. She helps me a lot. I often visit her about getting advices. Whenever I saw her, she would always puts up a smile. Her smile...I think I knew why Kurama-kun likes her a lot to die for her. This time, I have to help her. I just want to be like her. I wonder...if I'm Shiori-san...would Yusuke...cares? I don't want him to die for me. I want him to live for me. Even though he acts like a child. Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to tell you something. Merry Christmas everyone! I hope your boyfriends are responsible.

...

Hello, I'm Yukina. I don't know why I'm here. I just thought if I'm here, my brother would be watching me. Then he would come looking for me. Kazuma-san is helping me a lot long with his friends. Botan-san said we have to go meet Shiori-san at her house to help her with something. I don't know anything about this holiday. Keiko-chan said it was a wonderful holiday celebrated by many people around the world. Shizuru said it's true. She used to celebrate with Kazuma-san when they were little. Hiei-san has been quite nice to me even though he doesn't show it. Sometimes I think of him as my brother. Oh dear, time is running out? Then don't forget to support us! Merry Christmas!

...

Hey, Shizuru here. My lil bro is exited about Christmas. When he was young, I used to cook a bunch for him. I remember I gave him Eikichi as a present. Never knew he likes cats that much. Lil bro always gets himself in a whole lot of trouble. Botan and I plan everything that we'll go to help the fox's mother out. She seems really busy and the idiot that lil bro knew just have to spread the word of the impossible. Sometimes I really wanted to hit him. Before three eyes came along, I'm the champion of teasing my brother. Since he came along, he gives off insults while I'm not around. Fine then, I challenge him into a insulting Kuwabara Kazuma contest. I love that part. There's no way three eyes can win against me. I just loved to be the queen. Oh dear, looks like we're running out of time. Merry Christmas folks! Don't forget to guess who'll winin insulting lil bro contest!

...

Hello, I'm Genkai. That dimwit has finally done himself some worst. Luckily Kurama invited me to the party so I can kick his ass. It's best for him. He deserves it, why? Because...he spread the impossible to everyone. He's lucky that Shiori can handle it. He is also lucky that Kurama is kind enough to let him finish him off. Botan and the girls are going there early to help his mother. Kind of them to help her, better than that dimwit. Dimwit, once I got there, you won't be having a Happy Christmas, you'll be having a painful Christmas when you have to train in my dojo at night and when I kick your ass! Anyway, put up the tree. Decorate it with lights. Merry Christmas.

...

...

...

Done! Like it? Thanks! Hate it? Don't even say it or review about it. Keep that to yourself! Anyway...Merry Christmas!圣诞节快乐！Selamat Hari Krismas! Merry Kurismasu! Merry Christmas in 4 languages. That's all I know. Two of it is my country's language.


End file.
